


Figured You Out

by stylinurges



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinurges/pseuds/stylinurges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song Figured You Out by Nickelback</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figured You Out

Note: whenever it says “his” it’s just whichever one of the boys’ other half. For example Louis likes his smile, the his refers to Harry

**Louis likes his pants around his feet**

             The  way  his legs seem to go for miles when he pulls them down.

**And Louis like the dirt that's on his knees**

           The way that Harry spends so much time on them doesn’t surprise him at all.

**And Louis really likes the way he still says please when he’s looking up at him**

           His big, green eyes practically shadowed by his eyelashes, making him look oh, so innocent.

**He’s like his favourite damn disease**

How no matter how many times he says “this the last time” Louis always keeps crawling back for more.

**And Louis loves the places that they go**

Empty bathrooms and private hotel rooms.

**And Louis loves the people that he knows**

         Loves how, no matter how much Harry brags to them about all the girls he gets. None of them it’s Louis that makes him scream and beg.

**And Louis loves the way he can't say no**

         How he always says that they shouldn’t be doing this, but answers to all of Louis’ three am “come over” texts.

**Too many long lines in a row**

         But it’s worth it when Harry sucks him off in the bathroom later.

**Louis loves the powder on his nose**

         How it rubs off on his neck when Harry kisses him.

 

**Harry likes the freckles on his chest**

         The way they’re sprawled just under his “It is was it is” tattoo

**And Harry likes the way he like him best**

         The way Louis always needs to be touching him

**And Harry likes the way he’s not impressed, while he puts him to the test**

         The way Louis will make him go on extravagant errands just to get him to leave the hotel long enough for Louis to make everything perfect, ordering food and even, once in a blue moon, lighting candles and cleaning up.

**Harry likes the white stains on his pants**

         The way he always give a flustered response about how he spilled ice cream on them earlier.

**And Harry loves the way he passes the check**

         The way he says he hates being treated like the “girl” but makes Harry pay anyway.

**And Harry loves the good times that he wrecks**

         Saying something catty to any girl Harry talks to, his own way of marking his territory.

**And Harry loves his lack of self-respect while he’s passed out on the deck**

         Insisting that he isn’t hungover and, no, Harry does not need to give him a ride home the deck is quite comfortable thank you very much.

**Harry loves his hands around his neck**

                The way he can make Louis shuddered just by brushing his thumb across his vein.

**And Harry hates the places that they go**

                 The way Louis will never let him take him home, the way he insist they just book a hotel room because god knows they have the money.

**And Harry hates the people that he knows**

         How they always congratulate Louis on getting some whore’s phone number, when Harry knows he’s just going to throw it out when nobody’s looking because jesus fucking Christ he likes dick for gods sake.

**And Harry hates the way he can't say no**

         The way that after every time Louis says it’s the last time, but always ends up texting him at three am asking him if he can “borrow some milk.” And the way that every time Louis does this, he always responds with ‘on my way’.

**Too many long lines in a row**

         His life seems to be interviewer after interviewer asking Louis when he’s going to “pop the question” and how he feels the need to suck Louis off in the toilets because he’s his.

**But Harry loves the powder on his chest.**

         Because Louis doesn’t think he notices the way he won’t wash it off for days just to have something that reminds him of Harry twenty four seven.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
